A World Changing Quiz
by Dying Rebel
Summary: It all starts with a quiz to study for, and Soul doing something amazing. *Varies from main point...slightly...*
1. Chapter 1

**Jane: **Hi everyone! Okay, so this is my first story and I'm not really used to writing for a large audience, so please tell me if it's piss poor. Thanks, review and subscribe! Plus, I don't own anything!

**Chapter 1**

Maka sat in her room studying for a big test Professor Stein had planned for next week. She'd been sitting at her desk for five hours straight. It was ten o' clock, and her eyes began to water from exhaustion. She pushed herself away from her desk and stretched. "Geez, I can't believe it's already ten. I wonder how Soul is doing? Sure he cheated last year, but I hope he'd have learned by now."

"YAHOO! I JUST WHOOPED YOUR ASS, SOUL!" Black*Star screamed as he slashed and brutally murdered Soul's character in the video game they were playing. "Dammit! Black*Star, we're on the same team, dick head!" Soul slumped to the floor. At this rate, they'd never make to the castle in time to steal the trolls treasure. He shuddered. Just thinking that in his head made him feel like an even bigger dork than Ox, or Maka. Maka. Oh crap, he promised her he'd study tonight! What time was it, maybe he could try for an hour before Maka came in and nagged his ass off about how just because he was a death scythe, he still had to try hard, and blah blah blah.

Just then, Maka came in looking exhausted. Soul froze where he was, hoping she'd be too tired to notice he wasn't in his room studying. But then Black*Star shouted about how he'd one again whooped Soul's butt, and that he wasn't even a worthy opponent any more. And that's when she turned around. "Soul? Have you been goofing off with Black*Star this whole time?" Her tired eyes suddenly burned with anger. "Oh shit" Black*Star noticed the situation, chuckled at Soul for getting caught, then left their apartment.

"Soul, you idiot! The test is next week, and if you cheat again, I swear to Death, I'll Maka Chop a hole straight through your skull!" Maka ranted off for several minutes until something happened that had never happened before. "You're right Maka." Soul said. Maka looked dumbfounded. "What did you say, Soul?" "I said I'm sorry. Happy? Now if you'll stop being such a tight ass, I'll walk away and study for awhile, okay?" Maka didn't get the chance to respond before Soul quickly ducked past her with his hands covering his head to avoid any possible Maka chops.

Maka walked back to her room to get ready for bed, still wondering why now Soul decided to swallow his pride and apologize. She shrugged it off and got into her bed. She was so tired from studying, it hardly took her two minutes before falling asleep.

**Jane:** So what did you think? Was it a good start?

**Maka:** I still don't understand it; that was totally out of character.

**Soul: **Can't you just shut up and be thankful for that rare moment, cause it's not gonna happen again any time soon.

**Jane: **Please hurry and review, or I don't think Soul's gonna live for a second chapter!

**Soul:** Yeah!...Wait, WHAT?

**Maka:**You heard her, REVIEW, or I'll kill Soul with a Maka Chop worthy of Death!

**Soul:**Aw, shit!


	2. Chapter 2

Jane:Hi every one! This is the second chapter of the Life Changing Test. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Soul:**Yeah, yeah, just get on with the story.

**Maka:**Shut up Soul. What happened to you being all nice?

**Soul:**Well, I'm not 'mean' to start with. Secondly, I told you it would never happen again.

**Jane: **Okay, let's just get on with the story.

**Soul: **Why should we? It's not like you own us.

**Chapter 2**

Soul woke up, feeling even more tired then when he fell asleep. He sat up and looked at his alarm clock. 5:30. He groaned to himself. It was too early to get up, but if he tried to go back to sleep, he'd be late for school. He laid down for a few more minutes, then pulled himself off the bed, only to walk right into Blair's chest.

"Well good morning, Soul! I was just about to get you up." Soul was still pretty tired and didn't register the fact that he had a full frontal Blair in his face until about thirty seconds later. He slowly opened his eyes. He got a really bad nose bleed, then passed out on the floor. Blair giggled, then transformed into her cat form and trotted off.

"Soul! Breakfast is ready!" Maka called out from the kitchen. She had made Soul's favorite French toast with scrambled eggs and sausage. She hoped this would make up for her yelling at him so much last night. She waited a few minutes after setting the table, but still no Soul. It was unusual for Soul to sleep through breakfast, no matter how tired he was. Worried something could be wrong, she went into Soul's room to see what happened. She pushed the door open and saw Soul passed out on the floor dripping blood all over the place. She sighed and walked up to him. " Soul! Wake up! Breakfast is ready and you're going to be late for school!" She kicked him in his side. That woke him up. He cringed and moaned in pain.

"Ow! Maka, you idiot, that really hurt!" Soul rolled over on his stomach, still clutching his side and wailing. She muttered something about him being a stupid horny brat, and went back into the kitchen to give him some privacy.

Soul finally got up and trudged off into the bathroom to clean up his nose bleed and get ready for school. Then he walked back to his room, grabbed some jeans and a T-shirt, and sulked into the kitchen.

When he walked in he noticed something he hadn't when he was kicked in the ribs by an angry meister. Maka wasn't in her usual skirt, vest, and combat boots. Instead she had on camouflage pants and a black Panic! At the Disco T-shirt. She replaced her combat boots with converse and her hair was pulled into a high pony tail, instead of her pig tails. "Why are you all dressed up" Soul inquired. "I don't know, I just thought I'd try something else. Why is it any of your business?" Soul just shrugged and ate his food. Blair came up to them, still in her cat form, and tried to steal some meat off of Soul's plate. He responded by pushing her off the table. She hissed at him then walked out of his sight. She then sneaked up behind him very slowly, pounced, and proceeded to claw his face.

"God dammit! Blair get the hell off me, you crazy psycho cat!" Blair ignored him and continued to claw his face, calling him a stupid bastard repeatedly, until Maka finished her food and grabbed Blair off of Soul, put her gently on the floor, and told Soul to get his ass out of the chair and head to school.

Soul glared at the back of her head, but grabbed his bag and followed her out the door.

He got on his orange motorcycle and waited for Maka to get on. She sat behind him and wrapped his arms around him to hand on. Soul felt a strange sensation in his stomach, and somewhere lower when she clung on to him. Why did he feel this way? Maka rode with him all the time, and he'd never felt anything.

He was relieved when they finally got to school and Maka got off of him. He waited for a second so that the lower feeling could pass. The one in his stomach was still there though. His thoughts and sensations were interrupted when Black*Star tackled him to the ground. "YAHOO! You lose again, Soul! Seriously, what's with you? It's like you're not even trying to stay alive!" Soul looked up at Black*Star from the ground. He quickly reached for his ankle and pulled him to the ground. "Dammit! What the hell, Soul? That was a cheap shot!" Soul stood up and smirked. "Yeah well, it'd be uncool of me to just be defeated so easily." Black*Star smiled and got up. " I'm really sorry Soul! Black*Star's just being...Black*Star, I guess." Tsubaki walked up with her head hung like a sad puppy.

* * *

><p>Soul shrugged. "Hey, it's not your fault his head has a bigger screw than Stein's" They all laughed for a little, then Maka said "Come on, we're gonna be late."They ran up the thousand steps and the bell rang as soon as they reached the top. "Aw, crap, we're late." Soul said. "Stein's gonna make us clean up the dissection today. God dammit!" The ran to Stein's room, where he made them wait in the hallway for twenty minutes until he called them back to take notes. Before they left, Stein had them stay back to insure they knew that they had detention tomorrow night. They all groaned, but carried on to their next class.<p>

**Jane:**So that was chapter two. What did you guys think?

**Soul:**I thought it sucked.

**Maka:**That's only because Blair gave you a nosebleed.

**Soul:** Also, you beat me, Blair attacked me, we got detention, and you made me, um, never mind.

**Maka:**What? What did I do?

**Soul:**I said forget it, okay?

**Jane: **Ha ha.

**Maka:**What? What do you know?

**Soul:** Don't tell her. PLEASE!

**Jane: **Fine, I won't.

**Maka:**Grrr.

**Jane:**Don't forget to review and subscribe!

**Maka:**TELL ME!

**Jane:**Fine, if people review, I'll tell Maka.

**Soul:**Jane, you lying bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jane: **Wow. You guys are so amazing. The reviews were so nice!

**Maka: **They just want to see me give Soul another boner.

**Soul: **What the hell! Jane, you said you wouldn't tell her!

**Maka: **She didn't. You did, just now. Plus I saw it when you were sitting on your bike longer than usual.

**Soul: **Dammit!

**Jane: **Okay, guys, stop. If you kill each other, then I won't have enough characters to work with and I'll be screwed!

**Soul: **Hmm, in what way?

**Maka:** Maka...CHOP!

**Soul: **Ouch! Dammit, that hurt, Maka! Besides, I was just kidding. I'm not that perverted.

**Jane:** I guess it doesn't really matter. I don't own you.

**Maka: **So I can kill him?

**Soul: **Jane! Help me!

**Chapter 3**

Detention sucked. Just plain old, sucked. As they thought, Stein made them clean up the dissection. He also made them do five hundred push-ups, (Black*Star did fairly well with this one) and re-write the dictionary (not so much this one). It was 9:45 when they were finished, and they were absolutely exhausted. They were about to go home for bed, when Black*Star had an idea. "Hey guys, let's go do something fun." Maka groaned. "Black*Star, we've been in detention for six hours. I think what everybody wants to do is go home." The other two moaned in agreement. Black*Star couldn't drop the subject though. "What if I told you there would be booze?" Soul lifted his head in interest. "Booze?" He asked. "Booze." Black*Star said. Soul shrugged. "Okay, I'm in. I haven't felt a good buzz in forever." Maka slapped him in the back of the head. "Soul don't be a dumb-ass. There's no way we'd get any booze in the first place. Plus it's just a bad idea." Soul rolled his eyes. "Now, now, Maka, there's no need to be such a prude. Tomorrow's Saturday, so it doesn't matter if we're wasted. Also, if we invite Kid, he can use his Shinigami badge to do whatever he wants. Even get booze." Maka felt pressured. She turned to Tsubaki, but all she did was shrug and smile. Not the kind of back up she wanted. She sighed. "Fine, but no driving, and I get to take pictures of your drunk asses when your making fools of yourselves." "Deal." Everybody replied unanimously.

Two hours later at some club, Kid and Black*Star were doing some sort of shot downing contest, Liz and Tsubaki were crying for no reason, Patty was beating the crap out of anybody who looked at her. Meanwhile, Maka was angrily complaining to Soul, who was just buzzing. "You know what? I'm an amazing person, but nobody even cares!" Soul gave a smirk and nodded. "Ooh! I thought of something else that pisses me off? Soul." Soul's smirk vanished. He was worried about what she'd say about him. "He just thinks we can be partners since freshmen year, go on life endangering missions together, and not want to do anything else!" Soul was curious, because although she was relatively lucid for a drunk girl, she was still hard to understand. Not wanting to risk her finding out who he was, he spoke about an octave lower. "What do you mean? What else can you guys be?" He knew the answer before she replied. "I want him to ask me out!" Soul smirked again. Oh if she only knew.

Soul decided to taunt her a little. "So, what are you gonna do about it?" Maka stroked a non-existent beard, deep in thought. "Do you think I should ask him out?" Soul's smirk became bigger. "Absolutely not. He'll want to ask you out, but maybe he just needs sort of a hint, that it's okay." Once again, Maka stroked her chin, thinking. "I think I'll do that." Then she giggled and fell asleep on his lap. Soul smiled at her. He told Kid and Black*Star he was heading home, grabbed Maka, and left the bar.

"Dammit." Soul swore under his breath. He had no idea where he was. He hailed a taxi and gave him their address. The driver looked skeptical, considering Soul had an unconscious Maka beside him, but it didn't seem he cared to much, because he drove them home anyways. Soul paid the guy and grabbed Maka. It seemed like she was heavier than at first. Why the hell did they have to live on the top floor? Soul reached their floor and carried her back to their apartment. When he walked in he almost collapsed from carrying Maka up 40 floors. He gently threw her on the couch and slumped down beside her. He wondered if she'd remember anything that happened tonight. He got up off the couch and trudged to his room. An angry Blair attacked him when he sat on her tail trying to get in the bed. "Ow, you freaking bitch!" Blair released him, shocked. "How DARE you call me the B-word in my cat form?" Soul apologized, then when she wasn't expecting it, he kicked her out the door and locked it.

He sighed as he fell back on the bed, too tired to try to fall asleep, and was out before someone could blink.

**Jane: **Aw, that was a sweet chapter.

**Maka:** I feel pretty vulnerable.

**Soul:** You should, you kinda bitched to me about your secrets.

**Maka: **Sh-shut up, Soul! You're not making me feel better!

**Soul: **Wasn't trying to. Just making a point.

**Blair:** It's okay Maka, I'm pissed at him too. How dare you kick me, you bastard!

**Soul: **Bitch.

**Blair: **I. Am not. A bitch!

**Jane and Maka: **SHUT UP!

**Soul: **Just review and subscribe.

**Jane: **Hey, I tell them that. That's my job, my line!

**Soul: **Well, I said it, so put on your big girl boots and get over it.

**Maka and Blair:** …...

**Jane: **That's all you got? Not very cool.

**Soul: **Whatever. Just, just review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jane: **Hi! I'm getting kinda addicted to updating my stories. Is that bad?

**Maka: **Updating? No. Getting all your characters DRUNK? Yeah, kinda.

**Jane:** Look, I'm sorry you didn't like it, but everyone who reads my stories did.

**Soul:** I thought it was pretty cool.

**Maka:** Figures YOU would say that. You can be such a dumb-ass sometimes.

**Soul:** Hm, my sources say different.

**Maka: **Huh? What sources? What do you know?

**Soul: **Heh, not much.

**Jane: **Okay, let's stop talking about it. If she finds out now, it'll ruin the story.

**Maka:** TELL ME!

**Jane and Soul: **Nope.

**Maka: **Grrrrrr!

**Jane:** Anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter 4**

Maka woke up with a wicked hang over. She tried to get up and grab an aspirin, but she couldn't even lift her head. She sat there in pain for a while until Soul came out from his room, probably feeling better than she did. Soul saw her sitting uncomfortably on their couch. He smirked. "Well well, Miss I'm-not-drinking-no-matter-what. It seems you're a little hung over, yes?" His words sounded ten times louder to her. She cringed. Soul walked to the bathroom and came back with a glass of water and some aspirin. "Here, take two of these and wait one hour." Maka smiled. She took the pills and rolled over to fall back asleep.

Maka woke up a few hours later. Her headache was gone, but she still felt dizzy. She went to go get some juice from the fridge. It took a while before she noticed the note stuck to the door. _Maka, I_ _went to the store to get a few things. I'll be back in a few. -Soul_. Maka's eyes widened. She was hardly ever alone at the apartment. She eyed the grand piano that sat in the corner collecting dust. Soul had stopped playing it ever since the last incident with the demon in his head. But ever since then, she'd taken it up to eventually get Soul to play it again. She decided now would be a good time to practice.

She chose a simple Beethoven piece. She wasn't great yet, but each time she played she was a little faster, or a little more in tune. She was so focused on her playing that she didn't notice Soul walk in and listen to her play. When she finished, she was startled by the sudden sound of applause. She jumped up off the bench, embarrassed to be caught playing. "Why do you look so scared?" Soul asked. "I'm not going to attack you, but I might bite." He had a devilish look in his eyes. It scared Maka at the same time it made her feel like there were a thousand butterflies inside her. She blushed deeply. Soul walked up to Maka and took her hand in his. She blushed even deeper. "You know, if you really thought you sucked so much that you had to play in secret, I would have been glad to help you sooner." Maka made a tiny squeak in her throat. She'd never been so embarrassed, yet so excited at the same time. They replayed the piece together, this time with hardly any mistakes. "See Maka? You weren't so bad." She blushed again. "Thanks Soul, but it was only because you helped me." Soul smirked "Yeah, probably." Maka almost gave him a Maka chop, but Soul grabbed her arm in mid-chop. Maka flinched. A chop had never been stopped before. Soul had a greedy, almost hungry look. Maka broke free of his grip, (which really, wasn't supposed to trap her, so much as prevent her from killing him) and ran back to her room. Soul sat at the piano for a while, smirking. Then he figured she was really pissed, and went to bed.

"And then he grabbed my arm _before_ I chopped. Who does that? Nobody's ever avoided that before, especially not Soul." Maka was repeating what had happened at the piano to Tsubaki over the phone. Tsubaki was irritated, given it was 12:00 at night, and she'd been saying the same thing over and over for four hours, but being the kind, amenable friend that she was, she let her continue rambling for another two hours. "Maka, I'm really sorry. I'd love to stay up and talk to you some more, but Black*Star gets really angry if he doesn't sleep. I'll call you tomorrow though." Maka, who felt like the talking didn't really do much to make her feel any better, told Tsubaki thanks for listening to her, and apologized for any trouble with Black*Star she'd get into. She hung up the phone and crawled into bed.

She was almost asleep, when Blair jumped on her bed and trotted over next to Maka. "Sounds like Soul's giving you a hard time." Maka sat up to talk to her cat friend. "Yeah, I don't know what's going on lately. Soul apologized for goofing off, he helped me with my hangover and the piano, and he was able to stop a full blown Maka chop. I've got no idea what's gotten into him." Blair gave her a devilish smile. "Well it could be a lot of things. Maybe he's growing up, maybe this is just a new and better way to tease you. Or maybe, he's trying to impress you." Maka's face looked as clueless as ever when it came to Soul. "What do you mean? Why would he impress me?" Blair rolled her eyes. Now she was being as dumb as she was when she played basketball. "Seriously? Look at you, Maka! You're strong from all that monster hunting you and Soul do, your sense of style has inclined...slightly. You're opening yourself to more music than The Pon Pon Dance, and, in case you haven't noticed. You kinda dropped out of the Itty Bitty Titty committee awhile back." Maka blushed at that last part. "So what are you going to do about it, Maka?" Blair left her to ponder this question in the dark for an hour or two before she finally fell asleep. Only to wake up after another hour to get ready for school. "Ugh! This is gonna be a long day."

**Jane: **So that's that. Please review and subscribe.

**Soul:** Hey, hold up.

**Jane:** What?

**Soul: **Well, don't we usually get commentary or something?

**Jane: **Well, um, sorry. I didn't think this times commentary would be very interesting.

**Soul: **What the hell? We put some effort into the commentary, right, Maka?

**Maka:** ZZZZZZ

**Soul:** Dammit, wake up or we won't get, aw screw it, who cares.

**Jane: **Sorry, maybe next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jane: **Hi guys! Thanks some more for reviewing my story! I'm so glad youguys like it. Oh, and feel free to tell your friends! ;)

**Soul:** Wow, this is gonna be an awkward one.

**Maka:**Yep.

**Jane: **Wow, you guys set a depressing scene. Hey Blair, could you help me spice up the dialogue?

**Blair: **Hai, Jane sensei!

**Jane: **No need to be so formal. I don't own you or anything.

**Blair: **Oh yeah, you don't. So I can do this!

**Soul:** Ah, get off me, you damn cat!

**Jane: **Nice touch Blair. Onwards now!

**Chapter 5**

There was an awkward silence in the air as Soul and Maka ate breakfast together in the kitchen. Soul was sipping his coffee, thinking about how Maka probably hated him now. What an uncool move, he thought to himself. Meanwhile, Maka was playing with her food, thinking about what had happened last night. Was that really just Soul trying to get a reaction, or was it more, like Blair said? They were both in desperate need for a distraction. Luckily, both their phones rang. The both dove to grab there phones off the counter, and both felt embarrassed about being so anxious to get away. They glanced up at each other and looked away almost instantly. Then Maka went to go to her room to answer the phone.

"Hello? This is Maka Albarn, who's calling please?" Maka heard loud, high pitched laughter on the other end. "It's Patty, silly! I never really called anyone before, but now Kid bought me a phone, and now I can ask you a question!" Maka rolled her eyes. She thought Patty was awesome, but sometimes she couldn't stand the childish act she'd put on. "And what would that be, Patty?" " Tsubaki, Kim, Jacqueline, Liz, and I were going to go to the mall! Wanna come?" Maka didn't really feel like going, but she reasoned it would be better than sitting in a quiet, awkward house all day with Soul. Sounds like fun Patty. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." She put on a cute black sweater and some skinny jeans, along with a pair of converse and a black beanie. She grabbed the keys to her new bike Soul had gotten her just a few weeks ago.

"Where are you going?" Maka flinched at her partner's voice. She hadn't heard it since that night, but she hadn't realized how much she'd missed it. What was she thinking? That was stupid, the whole awkward silence was stupid. "I'm going to the mall with Tsubaki and the others. I'll be back in a few hours. And Soul," Her partner looked up at her. His face looked like he thought she was going to tell him she hated him. " This whole thing was stupid, let's just forget it, okay?" Soul was relieved it wasn't what he thought it would be, but he was also disappointed that that's all she had to say. Just as she was about to walk out the door, Soul said "Hey Maka! That was really cool of you, being the bigger person and all." Maka blushed and smiled. "Thanks." And she was out the door.

_Back when Soul answered his phone call:_

"Yo, this is Soul. What's up?" A familiar voice answered the phone. "Soul? This is Kid, I'm at a pay phone outside of that coffee shop, Deathly Espresso. Black*Star and I are here, along with Ox and Kilik. Why don't you come and hang out?" Soul looked down at the cold cup of coffee he had been drinking. Gross, it tasted grimy. "I guess I could use some caffeine. What time should I come down?" Kid paused. "Just come in twenty minutes. Black*Star keeps trying to jump on top of the table to announce how he's the biggest hero ever, and crap like that." Soul smirked. "Yeah, sure." He hung up the phone. He wondered if Maka would be bored without him. Then again, she was probably bored now.

Maka had just left the house, when Soul checked his watch and decided it was time to head out as well. He picked up his wallet and keys from the coffee table, and went to get his bike. Soul had never actually been to this coffee shop before, but he found it rather easily. Black*Star was leaping from table to table, with the microphone that jazz bands used when they booked a gig here, to shout "I AM THE GREATEST MAN WHO EVER LIVED! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GET WHIPPED CREAM ON MY MUFFIN!" The waitress who apparently hadn't given him the whipped cream, was crying, maybe she was even shaking a little. Soul quickly parked his bike so that he could help get Black*Star off the table, while Kilik tried to calm the girl down by telling her that it wasn't her fault, and that their friend was just having a seizure. The girl relaxed and thanked Kilik. They were all trying to get Black*Star to shut up when the waitress approached him and tazed him. He shook and fell to the ground. All the guys looked at Black*Star. Then at the waitress. Kid spoke next. "Check please."

Maka and the other girls were wandering around the mall, their first stop was at Hot Topic. This was Patty's favorite store because she loved the Elmo hats. Maka and Kim went to search one corner, Liz and Jacqueline in the other, and Patty and Liz would check the one the stood in. They were to regroup in the last corner and explain what they found. It saved a lot of time that way. When they regrouped, they each showed off their prize. Kim had gotten a Batman baby doll. Maka picked up a black Paramore t-shirt. Patty had an Invader Zim hoodie, while Tsubaki got a Hello Kitty night shirt. Liz and Jacqueline had both gotten tube dresses, Liz's being a ruffled denim, and Jackie had a bright yellow one with large black stripes, with a zipper running up the front. "Are we all good? Then let's go eat! I'm starving." Kim grabbed all their items and rushed to the counter with them. They each handed Kim their credit cards so they could split the bill six ways, then they grabbed their bags and walked off to the food court. After a bit of bickering between Patty and Kim on where to go, they decided on Dairy Queen and each got a burger and a blizzard. "So Maka, truthfully, this wasn't meant to be just a fun trip to the mall." Maka looked up at Tsubaki, who looked rather serious. Everyone else did too, except Patty, who was making her cheeseburger talk to her. "What do you mean?" Liz answered this time. "It's an intervention, we need to know something." She looked to the other girls and they nodded (except for Patty). The all spoke at once. "Do you like Soul, or not?" Maka's eyes got wide and she blushed with embarrassment. So that's why they were here. Damn. "Look, I really don't think this is the time or place to be talking about this." Maka's expression turned from embarrassed to angry. "Look, we just want to know. You can tell me, right Maka?" Tsubaki's face was so sad and innocent, Maka couldn't refuse.

"So Soul, what's the deal with you and Maka?" The guys were at a record store, since they got kicked out of the coffee shop. Soul looked up at Kid, who always looked serious, but now even more so. He sighed. "It's complicated. I've been Maka's partner for years, she made me a freaking Death Scythe. I guess she cares about me, but I'm not sure how deep her feelings are. I guess I just don't want to screw anything up." Kid gave a half smile, half smirk and said. "Well that doesn't sound too complicated, not at all. If you like her, tell her. Because we've all noticed she likes you, but we were surprised that your stupid enough not to see it." Soul glared at Kid, then he smiled. "Yeah, I guess I've been acting pretty uncool lately. Sort of how Ox acted around Kim." Kid smiled. They grabbed their records, payed for them at the counter, then went to the mall to meet up with the girls.

"I like him, okay?" The girls all let out silent squeals. "So what do you like about him?" Maka sighed. "I don't know. I guess because we've known each other so long and he's funny, and cool, and..." "Yo." Maka froze and turned around to see a familiar white haired boy approaching them with a few others. She turned back to face the group with a panicked look on her face. "This conversation NEVER happened!" Her friends smiled and turned an imaginary key between their lips. Maka turned around and put on a fake smile. "Hi Soul, Kid, Kilik, Black*Star. What's up?" Soul knew her smile was faker than Liz's boobs, but he didn't let on. "Black*Star crashed the coffee shop, so we got some records and came here." Black*Star gave a huge smile. "Well, when you're a huge star like me, it's disrespectful to be denied something you want!" Tsubaki rolled her eyes and hung her head. "Cheer up, Tsubaki! A gloomy atmosphere is not appropriate for someone of my greatness!" Tsubaki, who was better at pulling off fake smiles than Maka, said "Your right Black*Star! I should be happier!" The guys went to grab food and came back with mountains of it. Patty screamed with delight and challenged Black*Star to an eating contest. They sat there gobbling most of the food, and it ended up being a tie. "Damn! Next time we're out to eat, I'll kick your ass, Patty!" Patty just sat in her chair laughing and rolling around like a crazy person.

They went off to shop some more, before an announcement came on saying that the mall would be closing in ten minutes. Liz was carrying an exhausted Patty on her back while everyone else groaned with tired feet, yearning to go home and sleep. Kid, Liz and Patty were the first to leave, followed by Kim, Jackie, Ox and Kilik, and finally Black*Star and Tsubaki. Soul and Maka walked off to the garage to grab their bikes. It was a little awkward, so Maka decided to start a conversation. "So how'd you guys get Black*Star to stop being a spaz at the coffee shop?" Soul smiled. "Well, the waitress got him to leave, actually. She tazed him." Maka laughed at the idea of the great Black*Star being tazed by some little waitress. "Sounds like it was an interesting day." Soul nodded. Back in the awkward silence. They had to go to different levels of the garage to get their bikes, so they agreed that they'd meet at the first floor.

Maka had been waiting at the exit for about ten minutes, and was about to take off before Soul came running down the garage steps shouting at Maka to wait. When he reached her, he was sweaty and out of breath. "What happened? Are you okay Soul?" Then she notice a large wound in Soul's arm. Soul caught his breath and explained. "When I got to my bike, some jackass and his buddies were taking my bike apart to sell for parts. I tried to stop them, but one of them had a knife, and he got my shoulder." Maka looked past Soul for a moment, trying to see if any of them were going to come after Soul. He looked where she was, and gave a cold laugh. "You think I'd let them destroy my bike, and stab me with a knife without me kicking there asses? You've underestimated me." Maka looked relieved and gave him a smile. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital." "Nah, I just need to clean it and I'll be fine." He got behind Maka on the bike and they drove back to there apartment.

Maka pulled Soul into the kitchen where the first aid kit was. She pulled off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve. The cut was big, and would scar, but it wasn't deep. She picked up a cotton ball and soaked it with hydrogen peroxide. She gently dabbed the wound with it. Soul cringed at the pain, but didn't say anything, as the sizzling stopped as quickly as it started. Maka found the roll of gauze and wrapped it snugly around Soul's arm. She put medical tape over it to make sure it stayed in place. "There, it should stop bleeding in a few hours, but make sure you keep it clean. I'll get you a glass of water." Soul thought about what he and his friends had discussed earlier today, and was trying to figure out a good time to tell Maka how he felt. He took the glass of water out of her hand and quickly gulped it down.

A few hours later, they were on the couch, watching an anime they enjoyed. When it ended, Maka said she was going to go to bed. She turned to leave, when Soul grabbed her arm. _Oh great._ She thought. _Not this again. _"Yeah? What is it Soul?" She turned to face him, and he let go of her arm. "Maka, I've been thinking about something a lot lately." Maka could hear her heart thumping loudly in her chest. Soul felt his stomach clench up and his palms become sweaty. He swallowed. "I wanted to know, how you feel. About me." He looked up at her, a pleading look in his eyes. Maka realized she'd been holding her breath and she gently exhaled. "Well, Soul. I think your a stubborn, cocky, restless person, but despite all that, I like you. _Like_ like you." She waited for him to say something. No response came for a while, but then Soul smiled. "Heh, that's the best news I've heard since I learned I was a weapon." Maka gave a big smile back. She couldn't think of anything to say in return, so instead she walked up to kiss him. It was a gentle kiss, a sweet one. But it still made Soul feel like the coolest guy in the world. The kiss lasted for several minutes before they pulled away. "So what should we do now?" Maka had a million questions running through her head. What were they supposed to do now? Would this change their relationship? How would they tell their friends? Meanwhile, Soul was still thinking about how Maka smelled like strawberries. Soul just gave her a smirk and said. "Whatever we want." He kissed her again, this one was more passionate, and lasted longer than before. When the let go, Maka had a blissful, slightly tipsy look on her face. "Yeah, I guess we can."

**Jane:** Yay! That took FOREVER! But thank Shinigami-sama that it happened.

**Soul:** Yeah, it was pretty cool.

**Maka: **I still don't know what we're gonna tell everyone though. Jane, any thoughts.

**Jane: **Ah, that information will appear in the next chapter. ; )

**Maka:** Please? I need to know!

**Soul: **It's fine, Maka. We'll just go with it. It'll be cool.

**Maka: **Yeah, I guess. The only problem I'm really worried about is my father.

**Jane: **Ooh! That's a good point. That'll definitely come up later in the story.

**Maka: **Ah, crap.

**Soul: **Ditto.

**Jane: **That could be fun. Review and it'll come up in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Jane:**Bum bum bum! It's time for chapter six! Ready Maka?

**Maka:**Ugh, people are gonna find out in this chapter, aren't they?

**Jane: **...Pretty much.

**Soul:**Don't worry Maka, it'll be fine. I don't get why you're so worried anyways. You only got the coolest guy in the whole world as your boyfriend.

**Maka:**It's not about you, it's just the more people know, the more likely my dad will find out.

**Soul:**Oh yeah, I forgot about your crazy old man.

**Jane:**Conflict, yay!

**Maka:**How can you say that? If he finds out...

**Jane:**When he finds out. I have every intention of him finding out, and you can't change my mind.

**Maka:**How could you do that? You don't even own us!

**Jane:**That just a minor set back; Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 6**

"Wait, so you and Maka are going out now? Heh, it's about damn time." Black*Star slapped Soul on the back so hard he spit up some of the coffee he'd been drinking all over the cafe's table. They were at the Deathly Espresso with all their friends. They'd decided to tell them now before it became a thing. All the girls, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kim, and Jacqueline, giggled and smiled and told Maka that they never knew she'd actually confess to him.

"I didn't confess!" Maka blushed profusely while all the guys were slapping Soul on the back, congratulating him and stuff like that. And then everything went to crap.

"MAKA!" A goofy faced Spirit ran into the cafe and leaped in front of Maka to give her a hug, but she backed up into Soul just in time to make sure that he fell face first onto the ground. He picked himself off the ground, crying and dripping snot like a baby. Then he noticed the group of teenagers staring at him, and Patty pointing and laughing. So he sucked it up and dusted himself off.

"Ah, good morning Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki. Nice to see the rest of you as well." Then he shot a glare at Black*Star and Soul. It was mostly directed at Soul though, since he thought Soul was just trying to torture him by putting his arm around Maka.

"Ha ha, very funny. Get your hand off of my daughter, you little octopus head!" Soul involuntarily tried to flatten his stubborn spiky hair. Black*Star gave an evil smile to Maka. When she understood what he was doing, her eyes widened in horror. She shook her head furiously, but he already started speaking.

"Hey, Death Scythe! I've got something to tell you. Trust me, you'll be glad I told you." Spirit rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know you're going to surpass God himself. You've been telling everyone ever since you could talk." Black*Star gave a sort laugh. Soul glared daggers at him.

"Dude, if you do this, I'll beat the shit out of you. Shut up!" But Black*Star just smirked and made his statement loud enough so the entire restaurant"

"Soul made out with Maka and now they're going out!"

"Maka Chop!" Maka pulled a copy of Shakespeare's Greatest Works from her purse and bashed his skull in until he spit up blood and passed out on the table. A few tables away, the waitress who tazed Black*Star smirked with satisfaction. Tsubaki shot her a death glare, and the girl looked away quickly. Meanwhile Spirit stood dumbfounded, staring at his daughter with a look combined with disbelief and hurt. Then he turned the color of a firetruck as he glowered at her new boyfriend. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but only a little squeak came out. Then he closed it and calmly walked out the door. As soon as he did, he broke down in a sad, angry fit. This went on for several minutes, and Patty plus some children that were there at the time began to point fingers and laugh as Spirit curled in a fetal position and rolled on the sidewalk crying. Then he remembered he was right in front of his daughter and many other people and he ran away.

Maka sighed. "For some reason I almost feel bad. Almost, not quite though." Soul pat her back. The rest of lunch was awkward, and there wasn't much left to talk about, so everyone decided to go home. When Maka and Soul got back to their apartment, Maka went to her room to lay down on her bed. She flipped over and looked around her room for something to distract her from her feelings of embarrassment, anger, and guilt. She found it rather quickly. The calender said it was three days until the big test. She immediately forgot all her feelings from the cafe, and felt a new, queasy feeling. She hadn't studied since that first night.

"Holy shit! Soul!" Soul came running down the hall, assuming Maka was being murdered in er bed by some crazy Kishin or something. When he got to her room and saw she was alone and wasn't visibly injured, he felt slight relief, but still thought something serious might be wrong.

"What is it Maka? What's wrong, are you okay?" Maka turned toward him slowly, her eye wide in panic and her mouth opened slightly.

"The...the test is in three days." Soul burst out laughing. He couldn't believe this was what caused her to scream bloody murder. 'Maybe she was just screwing with me.' He thought. Maka, however, didn't find it funny at all.

"Are you kidding! This is serious, if we fail this test, you could lose your status as a Death Scythe! That's why I kept telling you to study. Didn't you remember anything Stein said?"

"Pfft, of course I remember. I've been studying all week. Why the hell would I risk losing my coolness AGAIN? You on the other hand, my lovely, have been going to detention, clubbing, drinking, shopping, and making out with an incredibly cool and hot dude." Maka felt really bad for yelling at him, and for letting _her_ status as a perfect student slip between her fingers. Dammit.

"I'm sorry. You're right. Will you help me study?" Maka tried to make her eyes get big and watery like Blair taught her to, but instead she looked like you do when you're on a scary roller-coaster. Soul smirked at how she'd failed to make him feel guilty, but she'd probably get better at that over time anyways.

"Of course I'll help you, that's what cool boyfriends do." She smiled up at him. She really did pick the best guy to be her partner. As a weapon, and a boyfriend. They cracked open the books and started studying. They stayed up until two in the morning, when they fell asleep next to each other, snuggled up on her bed.

**Jane:** Aw, see? It wasn't so bad.

**Maka:** I guess I'm glad it's over with. I'm so embarrassed though, first my dad acts like a freak, then I forget to study. What am I turning into?

**Soul: **Heh, I thought you were pretty cool.

**Maka:** Re-really?

**Soul: **Yeah babe, you were hot!

**Jane: **Okay, it's getting mushy now. Maybe in the next chapter more conflict will bubble up.

**Soul and Maka:** Ah, crap!

**Jane: **Make sure to click the review button and say nice things. If you do, I'll send you money!

**(Please Note That I Cannot Send Money. How About Appreciation? There's Never Enough Of That.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jane:** Okay, so it's about time we got to chapter two. Oh, and by the way, the h on my keyboard is acting weird, so sometimes there won't be an h inn something. I'm gonna go ahead and apologize in advance for that.

**Soul:** Yeah, yeah, just get on with the story.

**Maka:** _Yawn_ Ugh, what time is it?

**Soul:** It's about 6:45, babe.

**Maka: **Shit! We're gonna be late for school! Come on, take a shower, get dressed! I'll make breakfast.

**Soul:** Wait, so we're still going to school? Why haven't we gone for like the past four days. Why now?

**Maka:** That's a good point.Why are we suddenly going back to school? It's like, Wednesday.

**Jane:** . . . It fit the story, okay? Geez. Anyways, disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer, on with the story.

**Soul: **Wow, school is really draining all your creativity, isn't it?

**Jane: **Yeah, that's who I blame too.

**Chapter 7**

_Beep. Beep beep. Beep Beep Beep. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! _

Soul slammed his fist down hard over Maka's alarm clock. The sound died and the clock was smashed to bit. _Dammit._ Soul thought._ Maka's probably gonna make me buy her a new one. Eh, if she does I'll get her a less annoying one._ Soul sat up and a pile of books and papers fell to the floor. The sound woke up a once sleeping Maka, who immediately held up her fists and punched the nearest thing. Unfortunately, that was Soul.

"Ow! Dammit Maka, that really hurt." She'd punched him pretty hard; square in the mouth, resulting in a busted lip. He also had a nosebleed, but that was something else.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Here, let me make it better." She pulled his head closer to hers and kissed him, wiping away the blood with her tongue, and making Soul's nosebleed worsen. He opened is mouth to let her tongue inside his mouth. She let out a small groan of pleasure as she felt around his mouth. She tried to the best of her ability to absorb him. His smell, his taste, the way his body felt against her. She tried to mentally save this moment in her mind. Once she was sure she'd remember it, she pulled away.

"We need to get to school. We don't have anytime to fool around." Soul gave a sad smile.

"You know, we don't have to go to school. We could actually have some fun instead." Maka sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I can't stop you from staying home and goofing off, but I need to catch up on all the studying I didn't do." He stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

"Fine, we'll go learn stuff." Maka kissed his cheek briefly and then went to go take a shower. He really didn't feel like going anywhere today. He reasoned wit himself that as long as he would be hanging out with Maka, it wouldn't suck so bad. He got off the bed and slumped into his room to get dressed.

At school, Soul and Maka met up with Black*Star and Tsubaki near the entrance.

"Yo! Soul, Maka, did you guys miss me? I can imagine, how could you not, when I'm such a huge star?" Maka and Soul both went up to Black*Star and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground, two fresh bruises on either cheek growing blue.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Soul smirked a slightly sadistic smirk down at Black*Star, while Maka glared at him.

"You moron, you told my dad Soul and I are going out! How could you do that, you must've known how he'd react!" Black*Star smiled confidently.

"Well, I thought there would be more yelling, and that it'd be funny to watch Maka beat up her weird dad. Hey, at least it's over with." Tsubaki kneeled down next to her meister , her scarf wrapped around an icy water bottle, trying to reduce the swelling in his face.

"Yeah, well Soul goes to a special class for Death Scythes instead of a free period, and today it's with my dad as a teacher. He's totally gonna take all his anger out on him!" The blue haired assassin grinned and shrugged.

"Sorry dude, I guess you're screwed. If you don't make it alive, can I have your video games?" Maka kicked him in the groin, said a pleasant goodbye to Tsubaki, and dragged her boyfriend, who had been staring in amazement as his friend writhed in pain from his girlfriend's kick, into the towering school building.

Maka kissed Soul and wished him good luck as he dragged himself towards the Death Scythe's Education class. As Maka had said earlier, Spirit was standing outside the hall waiting for him. The only bad thing about being the only Death Scythe in 10th grade, was that if the angry teacher, who just so happens to be your girlfriend's psychotic dad, doesn't have to teach you. Instead, he can spend the rest of class yelling about how you stole his baby girl.

"Hello Soul. Go inside and take a seat." The room was relatively dark today. All that could be seen was a table with two chairs, two cups of coffee, and a large plate of donuts. A single light hung over the table, making the whole scene look eerie. Soul sat down in the chair closest to the door and waited. After a few minutes of waiting, he picked up his coffee, bored out of his mind, and was about to take a sip when Spirit slammed the door and walked over to the table to sit in the chair in front of Soul. He put his coffee down quickly, and stared at him, still waiting for him to speak.

"Soul Eater Evans. Poorly behaved student, with a loud and filthy mouth and egocentric attitude. Became a Death Scythe last year with his meister, Maka Albarn. A straight A student who always listens, always obeys, and never gets in trouble." Soul noticed Spirit was reading from a manilla folder. He sniggered a little, but maintained a straight face.

"Lately, that filthy mouth has been all over my Maka's. Now, answer me this. Why Maka? Why did a trouble maker like yourself decide to poison a wonderful person like Maka with your negative energy? Why would you try to change her? Why Maka?" Soul could feel his anger rising, but he just kept staring.

"Maka is the only thing I have left in this world. The only thing I'm proud of. How dare you try and take her away from me? You punk bastard." Spirit's voice got a little edgy at the last part, but he kept his volume down and didn't yell like he promised. Soul's anger couldn't be contained anymore.

"You're the bastard, Spirit. I didn't poison Maka with my "negative energy", and I'm not trying to change her. I think she's cool the way she is. Plus, I'm pretty sure I didn't brainwash her, or threaten her to go out with me or I'd kill her. That'd be really uncool. Maka chose me, out of all the geeks, goody-two-shoes, jocks, and everyone else in the school. We've been partners for years, and we like each other. We're not having sex, we're not doing drugs, and we're not robbing banks, or any sort of shit like that you could come up with. So just piss off, old man. Maka's her own person, and she doesn't need your permission to do crap." Soul grabbed the coffees and the plate of donuts, and left the classroom. Spirit just sat there in the dark, anger and shock swirling through his mind.

Soul sat outside on the top steps of the school, waiting for the last few minutes of school to be over already so he could take Maka and go home. Man, was he pissed off. The nerve of that guy, interrogating him like a criminal. _He can go f*** himself._ Soul thought. _Actually, he probably does._

The bell rang and Maka was one of the first people out the doors. She saw Soul and ran up to kiss him.

"Hey, how'd it go with my father? Where'd you get the food?" Soul didn't answer, he just gave her one of the coffees and pulled her off towards his bike. They rode in silence the whole way home. Maka could feel the anger and frustration radiating from Soul's body. She hoped he wasn't too pissed off to help her study.

Soul jumped off the orange motorcycle as soon as he parked it, and he quickly ran up the stairs to their apartment building. Hastily unlocking the door and leaving it open. He went into is room to muffle his angry screams into his pillow. He beat the hard mattress he slept on until he heard some of the springs break.

Maka ran up the stairs and through the open door, making sure to close it as she ran through. She looked around the front room of their apartment. She didn't see Soul, so she went to search his room. She found him pulling his hand out of the wall where he had just punched a hole. He noticed Maka standing in the doorway and relaxed a little.

"Hey. Your dad, really pisses me off." Maka gave a small smile. She approached him, and rubbed the hand he just pulled out of dry wall softly.

"I know, but you can't let him get to you. He's just a bastard, you know that. So don't go punching holes in the walls. I hate repair men, and I just hope we don't have to hire one to fix this." Soul smiled.

"I'm sorry, Maka. I just really needed to blow off some steam. That father of yous sure does know how to make others want to kill him." Maka's smile became seductive.

"Want a more productive way to blow off steam?" She gently pulled him over to his bed and began to kiss him. They rolled around on the bed, breaking it even more than Soul's punches had. Their tongues danced and played as the explored each others mouths.

"Maka," Soul breathed. "I really want to have more than this." Maka was surprised, but her hormones got the better of her, and soon enough she was taking off Soul's clothes and he was taking off her.

(I will not go into detail over what happened, because this story is rated T. They didn't have sex-sex. Just the other two types that can't get you pregnant.)

Soul and Maka stopped, both sweaty and exhausted. Maka was asleep soon after they stopped, leaving Soul feeling guilty, and slightly shameful.

_Dammit, all I did was prove her rotten father right. This sucks, so much. I need to tell Maka how I feel about this, but how? "Hey Maka, thanks for the sex, but it didn't set right with me, and we can't do it anymore." Nah, that won't work._

Maka woke up a few hours later, ready to go back to being sexy and seductive.

"Soul-koi, will you play with me?" Soul sat up straighter, grabbed his underwear, and put them on.

"Maka we need to talk. Listen to yourself, you sound like Blair!" Maka blinked away disbelief, as tears welled up in her eyes. Soul held her chin in his hands and spoke to her softly.

"Maka, I love you. I love you, and I would give up everything for you. I want to be as close to you as possible. But dammit Maka, you're not supposed to give yourself to me that way. At least not yet, but we're fifteen for god's sake. Do you understand that I say this because I respect you? Because I love you for you, not what you'd do for me?" Maka's tears fell out of her eyes, and she began to sob softly.

"I'm so sorry Soul! I had no idea. God, I feel like a whore!" He held her as she cried. When she stopped, he gave her back her clothes and carried her to the living room to watch a movie. She laid her head down on his lap, and he stroked her hair softly. About half way through the movie, Maka fell asleep, and began snoring quietly. Soul noticed and so he picked her up and carried her to her bed, tucking her in and kissing her forehead. He sulked back into the living room, where he soon fell asleep on the couch.

1:36 am-

Soul was briefly awakened by a cold cloth covering his mouth and nose. He knew what this was, and tried to hold his breath as long as possible. He heard his attacker speak, before Soul slipped into unconsciousness.

"I'll never let you hurt my baby girl."

**Jane: **Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Call the police! Somebody! Soul's been kidnapped!

**Maka: **ZZZZZZZ

**Jane: **Rawr, you're no help!Okay, so wow, big suspenseful twist there, right? I'm totally going somewhere with this, trust me. I think it's pretty obvious who done it, but I wanted to end on some sort of hanger. Please review and everything so Soul can come back. Gee, I really hope he's okay.

**Maka:** ZZZZZZZZ

**Jane:** Gah! You're useless! Wake up, you fool!

**Excalibur:** Fool! That would be _my_ copyright catchphrase. Please pay me one hundred dollars for it's use in such a ridiculous story.

**Jane: **God dammit, this is f***ing crazy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Jane:** Oh my God, Soul!

**Maka: **Wah, what happened?

**Jane: **Oh my God Maka, your dad just-

**Spirit: **Hey Jane, does this smell like chloroform?

**Jane: **Huh? Mmmmph. _Thumps to the ground, unconscious_

**Maka: **Papa, what did you do to Jane? And where's Soul?

**Spirit: **Let's just say, Jane doesn't own us, or Family Guy for that matter.

**Chapter 8 *Yay! Symmetry!***

Soul stirred in a half conscious state of sleep and confusion. He pealed his eyelids back to take in the scene around him. Though his deep maroon eyes were currently bleary, he could still see silhouettes of the objects and figures in the room with him. A low light glowed pitifully from a lamp in the corner of the room. The walls had chipped white paint,and the floors were covered in musty brown carpet. The strong scents of booze, sweat, and chloroform batted at Soul's nostrils, begging to pollute his senses even further. His eyes could finally see clearly, and he noticed his arms and legs were restrained by tight rope and a wooden chair. He wiggled and squirmed to break free, but it was no use. Then, the clicking of heels approached him.

"Oh, thank God you're alive!" A woman in a vulgar maids outfit, fishnets, and sleek leather pumps ran to Soul and hugged him tight. He was a little surprised, and flustered by both the sudden affection from a total stranger, and that the woman looked like a street walker. His mind vaguely wandered to Blair.

"Who are you, lady, and where am I? Is Maka okay!" The woman relinquished the snow haired boy from her grasp and gazed at him with sad eyes. Sad, emerald eyes that looked frighteningly familiar.

"Hmm, yes Maka's safe, but she's not the one to be concerned about at the moment. It's you that's in the most danger." She smiled at him, her eyes still sad, but this time there was a hint of something dreamy in her eyes. Longing? Maybe, but perhaps it was more reminiscent.

"My, my, how you've grown so much. I only knew you for a short time; I was your babysitter before I met him. I always loved those dark red eyes of yours." She stopped her daydreams and inspected his wrists and ankles.

"Wait, who's him? And if you were my babysitter so long ago, how did you find me? How'd you even remember who I was?" She smiled, melancholy as ever.

"Ah, that is rather complicated. I think I can sum most of it up in a sentence though. My name is Kami Adeline Albarn. I'm Maka's mother.

Maka rose from her worn in bed, sleepy and fumbling. She threw a robe over her pajama shorts and tank top, and glided to the bathroom, as if the floor was bringing her there instead of her feet. She freshened up, pulled her hair into pigtails, and hurriedly left the bathroom. She thought Soul had to have woken up by now, and was probably sitting in the kitchen whining about being so hungry.

She passed through the living room into the kitchen, relieved that Soul hadn't beaten her and she would at least have some time to make toast.

When everything was set and cleaned up she went to Soul's bedroom to wake him up. She thought he would have fallen asleep on their couch like usual, but she reasoned that since he must've carried her to bed, he probably felt too lazy to go all the way back to the couch and just crashed in his room. She tapped lightly on his door.

"Soul! Wake up, I know you're probably tired, but I already made breakfast, and I'm not going to eat all of it by myself." She waited, but no response came from the other side. _Ugh, when did I become his alarm clock?_ She pushed open the door, ready to drag her boyfriend out by his ear if she had to, but shock hit her in the face and snaked into her throat. She couldn't breathe, only stare.

Soul wasn't in his bed. It had been destroyed and flipped over, the headboard laying in splinters on the ground, and the comforter ripped to shreds. His guitar, clothes, posters, furniture, everything had been destroyed far beyond repair. Even beyond comprehension. Maka fell to her knees as she read the red spray painted words that vandalized Soul's front wall.

**MAKA, I'M DONE. I CAN'T STAND PRETENDING TO BE SOMEONE I'M NOT ANYMORE. I DON'T LOVE YOU, BUT THE GUILT OF HURTING YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN TO UNCOOL FOR ME TO LIVE WITH. SO, I'VE KILLED MYSELF IN AN ATTEMPT TO REMOVE ANY GUILT OR FALSE FEELINGS. GOODBYE.-SOUL**

Maka sat there, sobbing loudly to herself. She felt like her heart, no, her very soul had been ripped out of her body. She trembled and shook uncontrollably, screaming in a way that you can only do if you've lost a limb, or a vital organ. Or a piece of your soul.

**Jane: **Sorry to stop it like this, but I'm exhausted and I feel like if I continued, it would end up being too long. Let me know what you guys think of in the reviews, and subscribe. Oh, and a little challenge for you guys. *It's not a threat, I swear!* I'm gonna wait until the story gets up to 50 reviews before I write another chapter. That'll give me some time to think of ideas, and you guys something to look forward to. Oh, and please don't review every chapter. I'm not against it per say, but if you're just making up crap to get to a new chapter, it doesn't mean anything. Love you guys! Toodles!


	9. Chapter 9

**Jane: **And it seems everything has gone very badly. I must fix it, for Soul! For Maka! … Yeah, nobody else can do commentary today, considering they're mourning and tied up. Anyways, let's see what happens.

**Chapter 9**

"Wait, if your Maka's mother, what are you doing in stripper clothes under Spirit's basement? I though you hated him?" Kami gave Soul a little glare at the phrase "stripper clothes", but she let a small smile slide through her sad, serious expression.

"It's been so long since I got the divorce. Maka was fourteen, how old is she now?" Soul stared at the poor woman. Sh thought she'd been in here so long, even though it had hardly been a year.

"Kami, Maka's fifteen now. It's only been about eleven months." She sighed.

"Damn Spirit. I can't believe how uninformed I've been. Ha, but I suppose that's what you get for falling for such a fool's trick. It had to have been a few weeks after the divorce had been finalized when the Kishin broke free from under Death City. I'd sensed something had gone wrong, so I came out here from India as soon as I could. I was on the special task force there, you see. When I finally reached DWMA, the first person I ran into was Spirit." She paused, as if just thinking about these thoughts could make her scream in agony.

"He had been taken over by madness. I saw it in his eyes. I tried to run away from him, but he was too fast for me. He hit a certain pressure point on the nape of my neck, and I was unconscious. When I woke up, I was wearing this cheap thing and could barely remember anything. He told me I'd lost all my money, and come crawling back to him. He said he had only taken me in because I agreed to be his eternal slave and bound part of my very soul to his." Tears began to appear from behind her sparkling green eyes.

"Ever since then he's been using me and plotting against you." Soul looked back at her, dumbfounded. So he's despised him for this long? He knew that Spirit was a scumbag, but he never thought a protector for Lord Death could have been so evil.

"Kami, we have to stop him, what does he have planned?" She blinked away her tears, and sat up straighter.

"He's written your suicide note. He wants Maka to think you've taken your own life, so she doesn't get suspicious, and then kill you for real so you won't escape and tell her what's happened." His red eyes grew dark with fear and anger. Spirit would probably torture him. He didn't care if he was eaten by a demon, but he didn't want to die the indignity of torture.

"Then you have to let me go! Who knows if Maka will kill herself because I killed myself? You know, sort of like Romeo and Juliet. I have to make sure she knows I'm fine." Kami sadly shook her head.

"I can't, I can't free you. My orders were to watch you, and not let you go no matter what. It's part of what happens when you bind your soul to another's, at least in a twisted way such as this. You would have to set yourself free and make it outside the house before I could catch you for the command to be nullified." Soul smirked, he had an ingenious idea.

"Fine, I guess you're right. But could you do me a favor? If I am to die today, could I have some pocky? Sort of as a last meal. It's my favorite food, and I'd like my last sensation to be sweet." Maka's mother smiled, and nodded.

"Of course, I'll be right back." She got up and went up into the kitchen. He knew he didn't have much time, so he went straight to work. He transformed his left arm into a blade and cut through the ropes as if they were butter. He looked around for a window or something to break out of, and spotted a vent on the other side of the room. He kicked it open and crawled quickly through.

Maka had managed to hold back her sobs long enough to explain to her friends what had happened with Soul and invite them over for sort of a memorial service. Everyone hurried over, most wearing black or some sort of dark formal wear. Maka still sat on his floor in her pajamas, crying and screaming. It began to make some of the others uneasy, so Tsubaki kneeled down to Maka and gave her a hug, mainly to comfort her, but also to try and hush her violent sobs.

"Shh, Maka, don't cry. This was his decision, there was nothing you could have done." Despite her efforts, Maka only cried harder. Kid gently grabbed Tsubaki's arm and pulled her up so he could try to stop the girl's sobbing.

"Look, Maka, we know its...hard for you. Its hard for all of us. But, the more I think about it, the more unreasonable it seems. Everything in Soul's life seemed to be going great, leaving practically no reason for suicide. Plus, I checked my father's soul monitors, and it said nothing about Soul being dead." Maka's tears suddenly stopped, and she looked up at the young shinigami boy. His face was expressionless, but his golden eyes seemed to beg her to beg him to go on.

"So, what do you think happened?" Her voice was raspy and sad. Kid's eyes became determined, and there was a hint of an almost excited look in his eyes, like he was a detective who just solved an impossible case.

"Well, the best lead I have so far is that he was kidnapped." Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to stare at him. For more than ten minutes, five pairs of shocked eyes stared at Kid, causing him to fidget uncomfortably. Finally, Black*Star made a rather loud outburst, relieving Kid of the uncomfortable attention.

"Well then, who done it? Who took Soul?"

"Shit, this vent is so tiny! How the hell am I supposed to get out when I can hardly move my arms!" Soul had begun talking to himself as he squirmed his way out of the vent in Spirit's home. It made him feel less nervous and less scared of Kami catching up to him and dragging him back to the hell hole he'd awoken in.

"God, I hope Maka's not to worried. I'm sure that damn father of her's made up a perfect excuse to why I've gone missing. Damn it!" Soul's arms were now completely stuck between him and the sides of the vent. He tried kicking his way forward, but was unable to move. Just when he thought he'd freed himself, a heavy object hit his head with a brilliant strength.

"Shit! What the hell was that?" A panel on the vent above him had fallen on his skull. The way it fell, ironically reminded him of a Maka-Chop. Maka.

"Soul! Its really you, thank God, you're alright!" With a great and strenuous effort, Soul managed to look up, turning his head ever so slightly, and looking as high as he could without his eyeballs rolling into his head. And there they stood: Maka, Black*Star, and Kid, all bearing their weapons and an encyclopedia, stood above the white haired boy with relieved, excited smiles. Soul grinned as well.

"Its about damn time."

**Jane: **Finally, a silver lining in this dark cloud I've immersed everyone in! But, I guess this means the story is coming to a close shortly.

**Soul: **Ugh, who cares. I'd rather the story be done and over with. Anything's better than going through all of this.

**Maka: **The story never really ends though, does it?

**Jane: **Correct! And who knows, I may even write a sequel. ; )

**Soul: **Jane, you twisted moron.

**Jane: **… Yes?

**Maka: **Soul, you jerk. Come here, I think I have a book for you to read!

**Jane: **Ah, classic Maka. Well, I'll write the next chapter soon. Please leave your comments and critiques. Oh, and I'd also like to thank chiconmayarox and Is your heart in the game, for all the support and help they've given me. You guys rock!


	10. Chapter 10

**Jane: **Oh my God, this is gonna be the best chapter ever! AND, I'm very happy to say this is my first story to have over 5,000 hits! To that, I squeal like a fangirl. Thank you guys so much! Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

"Soul, thank God you're okay!" Black*Star and Kid pulled Soul out of the lower vent into theirs, which for some reason was tall enough for everyone to stand up in, where Maka gave him the tightest hug he ever had. He felt tears wet the shoulder of his shirt, and he broke off her hug to look at her face. She was sobbing, yet grinning, like she'd just won the lottery. She wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed him briefly on the cheek.

"I'm just so glad you're alive." Soul smiled and took her hand. With a flash, he became a scythe, appearing bare torso in the blade a second later.

"Come on, let's go get that father of yours."

They walked through the vent slowly, expecting an attack at any moment. It was silent, so Black*Star took the opportunity to explain to Soul how he could have better escaped capture.

"That crazy ass S.O.B. wouldn't have been able to take me in the first place. See, what you do with chloroform is you hold your breath and pretend to be knocked out until they start dragging you away. Then you open a can of whoop ass on them! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Black*Star, shut the hell up before I blast you out of the freaking vent." Kid was glaring at the ninja with piercing golden eyes. Black*Star merely shrugged and said Soul probably wouldn't have had much time to think about it anyways.

With the force of an explosion, Kami Albarn knocked Black*Star, who had been at the front of the group, to the ground with Spirit in his scythe form. He slammed against the metal vent with such force, he made a dent the size of a moon crater. His green eyes glared up at the scythe-man, whose meister was sobbing hysterically, her entire body shaking, while he was smiling. Smiling an insane smile of malice and disregard. Black*Star's pupils became stars and he leaped up from the ground, wildly attacking Spirit. Not his meister, but the weapon itself, driving his soul wavelength into his friend's father with every blow.

Kid had joined in the fight, shooting carefully at the Spirit's blade, trying desperately to avoid hitting Maka's mother. Meanwhile, Maka could only stare at her mother with wide eyes as her face writhed in pain and agony.

"Soul," she whispered. "We have to get my mother away from him so we can bring Papa to Shinigami-sama." Soul raised a skeptical eyebrow in his blade image.

"Why should we take him back to Lord Death? Why not kill him right here?" Maka shook her head viciously.

"No! We can't, and I'll tell you why. Even though he's done awful things, he's not on the Death List. Besides, he's not really doing this, its the madness." Soul made a growling sound in the back of his throat.

"Then how the hell are we supposed to beat this asshole?" Maka glanced down at her boyfriend. His eyes were slightly clouded with rage, and there was a seemingly permanent glare on his face. Maka smiled at him.

"Trust me, I have a plan." She lunged at her mother, aiming for the top of the other scythe. She didn't try to fake out her mother or avoid hitting her hand, she just went straight ahead. Kami flinched and dropped her ex-husband.

"Maka!" Maka scooped up her father and tossed him to Black*Star, who entangled him in Tsubaki's chain. He transformed back into a human, only tightening the trap around him. He screamed out in anger.

"Soul Eater, you bastard! How dare you steal my Maka away from me? And Kami, you bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?" He struggled violently in Tsubaki's chains, but his efforts were useless. Kami Albarn stared at her daughter in disbelief. Then at her ex-husband. Maka, then Spirit. Maka then Spirit. Her daughter smiled at her.

"Come on Mama. Let's take Papa to Lord Death, get the madness out of him." Kami nodded slowly and Soul transformed back into a human to help Kid and Black*Star drag the snarling Spirit out of the vents.

"REAPER CHOP!" Shinigami-sama's huge hand came down hard on the crazed Death Scythe's skull. Spirit fell unconscious on the floor.

"Um, don't you think that was a bit much?" Stein's usual sadistic voice echoed throughout the Death Room. The Reaper looked down in the professor's direction.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. Oh well, nothing we can do now." A low chuckle could barely be heard from Stein.

"Lord Death, will Professor Stein be able to reverse Papa's madness and turn him back to normal?" Marie answered this time.

"Well, with Stein's experience and my healing wavelength, he should recover in about three months, considering how far gone he'd been." Maka nodded in understanding.

"And my Mama?" Marie smiled at Maka's concern.

"She'll be fine. That year she spent as a slave wasn't good to her, but she'll be good as new in no time." Maka smiled in relief. Soul looked up at Shinigami-sama.

"So what now?" He asked.

"Now you kids need to go home and rest up. There is a test tomorrow after all."

"WHAT?" The group gasped simultaneously. Lord Death nodded.

"Uh huh. So you want to make sure you're prepared, okay?" The kids sighed.

"Yes sir." They replied. After that, the departed and went to there separate homes.

It was quiet at Maka and Soul's apartment. They were reflecting on everything that had happened in just a week. Amazing.

"Soul? There's something I feel I should say." Soul opened his sleepy eyes to look intently at his girlfriend and meister.

"Yeah, what's up Maka?" She twirled her fingers in her hair like she does when she's nervous.

"I had just been thinking about how fast this week had gone by, and now we're not ready for that test tomorrow. I just, I don't want the rest of my life-our lives to be like that." Soul thought hard for a long time, before finally coming up with an answer.

"Maka, I don't know how our lives are going to go. I have no clue which direction we'll take in a year, or two, or five, or thirty. I don't want to waste the time we have now worrying about possible pitfalls in the future. All I want right now is to spend everyday I can with you." Maka's eyes became brimmed with tears of joy. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. _Soul is right. _Maka thought. _As long as we're here together now, everything else is secondary._

**Jane: **And now the story is completed. I feel so sad, but as it was said before, the story is never truly over. I love you all so much, thank you for all of your love and support. I can't wait to start the sequel! ; )

**Soul: **Can't wait.

**Maka: **Oh Soul, shut up and enjoy the break from Jane.

**Jane: **Not you too! How is it that all the characters I write the words to turn against me?

**Blair: **Blair hasn't turned against you, nya!

**Jane: **Thank you BLAIR! At least someone likes being a part of my work!

**Soul: **Dude, she was hardly in any of it.

**Jane: **Wow, we are totally out of time. Catch you guys on the flip side. I love you all so much!


End file.
